poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonnie for the Defense!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Bonnie for the Defense in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) - - - - - - - Aisha: Don't worry Clemont I'll take good care your little sister Clemont: Okay Aisha - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O): Bonnie for the Defense! Narrator: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Lapras! - - - - - - - Serena's Pokedex: Lapras the Transport Pokemon. - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket! Emerl: Dr. Claw! Talon! Flurr: Major Nixel and the Nixels! Aviva: Zach, Donita, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley and Rex! Raimundo: Jack Spicer! Yoshi: Bowser and his kids! Skipper: Dr. Blowhole! Patrick Star: Plankton! Tentomon: Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot! Bloom: And the Trix! Ash Ketchum: What do you want? Serena: Why are you one short? - - - - - - Tai Kamiya: We will never, ever let you take away Lapras! Matt Ishida: That's right, Tai! I'm with ya all the way to the end to take down the bad guys! Tai & Matt: We will show our Digimon what they can do, when they warp-digivolve! Go! (Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon and Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon) Sheldon J. Plankton: What the...? Dr. Blowhole: Agumon and Gabumon warp-digivolve?! Clemont: Incredible! Flain: Awesome! Vulk: Cool! Bloom: Wow! Tecna: They look awesome! Musa: Yeah! Stella: You two look amazing! Serena: Who are they? Ash Ketchum: He's WarGreymon mega form of Agumon. His powerful attack is Terra Force gathering fire power and focus between his palm of his hands. Izzy Izumi: '''MetalGarurumon has his Metal Wolf Claw attack he shoots a cold powerful blast at his enemies, then blow them into pieces. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''WarGreymon: Terra Force! (WarGreymon launches Terra Force on the Jackbots, Zackbots and Eggman's robots) - - - - - Jessie: A convention! Meowth: This is a great chance to get a bag step! MetalGarurumon: I don't think so! Ice Wolf Claw! Queen Elsa: Glalie! Dragonite! And Beartic! Use Ice Beam! (MetalGarurumon fires Ice Wolf Claw, while two Lapras, Elsa's Glalie, Dragonite and Beartic fires Ice Beam attacks freezing the villains in the Magikarp submarine) - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Electro Ball! WarGreymon: Terra Force! MetalGarurumon: Giga Missile! Rapidmon: Rapid Fire! Angemon: Hand of Fate! Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! Bloom: Dragon Fire! (Pikachu, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Rapidmon, Angemon, Angewomon,and Bloom fire their attacks together and hits the villains, sending them flying in the sky) Team Rocket & All Team Robot's Enemies: We're blasting off again! Donita Donata: I hate cute little girl and her cat Digimon! Talon: I also hate that little boy and his little winged pig Digimon! (Ding) - - - (sunset) Bonnie: Aisha sacrfice herself to save me, T.K., Kari, my new friends and Lapras by another Inkay's psybeam attack. Clemont: Thanks for saving my little sister and her friends Aisha. Tai Kamiya: Yeah you were amazing. Matt Ishida: Thank you Aisha. (Then the mysterious light appear on Aisha) Ash Ketchum: What's happening? (Aisha transform into new form called the Enchantix) Serena: Wow Aisha you evolved into final form. Rika Nonaka: Yeah I'll say! Sora Takenouchi: Did Aisha became... Tecna: Yes she became the Enchantix! Izzy Izumi: Like both Gennai and Faragonda said by sacrifice herself to save Bonnie,T.K.,Kari,her new friends, and Lapras and earn the power of Enchantix. Ash Ketchum: Wow Aisha you look strong and beautiful. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Tai Kamiya: Shall we get going? Matt Ishida: Sure thing, Tai. - - - - - Narrator: It looks like Aisha has earned the Enchantix power by sacrifice herself to save Bonnie, T.K, Kari, her friends and Lapras. On top of that Agumon and Gabumon warp digivolve into mega levels named WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts